


The Teiko-gumi

by Kazumicchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Relationship Problems, Serious, Stuff happens, They're in a gang, Yakuza, everyone is pretty badass, lovers everywhere, mix of serious and fluff, they were friends until high school, they're are still friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumicchi/pseuds/Kazumicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than basketball, the Generation of Miracles had been known for their fighting abilities. Now as adults Akashi has established the Teiko-gumi, a yakuza clan that's expanded rapidly. Everyone (and their lovers) in the clan makes money and makes trouble only spreading the notoriety of the Teiko-gumi. A collection of stories varying from fluff to serious and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teiko-gumi

**Author's Note:**

> This collection was inspired by the image on a wallet I purchased at an anime convention in which everyone was dressed in mafia style clothing but still looked ah-maze-ing! The formatting may be off, working on it!

      The Teiko-gumi group was known and feared throughout Japan. Although they were a fairly new group, their leader Akashi Seijuurou made them a formidable one in just a few years. Akashi, also known as the Red Emerpor, was a brilliant tactician. The family corporation he had inherited, Akashi Corporations, became the cover to the Teiko-gumi’s actions. Akashi’s absolute authority kept all members in line and made all their operations function smoothly. He rarely dealt with the group’s operations directly and preferred leaving those types of things in the hands of his second-in-command; he had to maintain the proper image of a CEO after all.

     The Teiko-gumi’s second-in-command was Midorima Shintarou and was almost as brilliant of a tactician as Akashi. He was Akashi’s number one confidant and carried out Akashi’s wishes for him. Midorima was the best sharpshooter in the group as well as the group’s doctor. Although he was the brains behind a majority of their operation’s executions, he only ever went directly out on the field in extreme cases. Being in charge of so many things also meant that he didn’t have time to knit-pick the details of the Teiko-gumi complex’s security. That was something he left to the Securities Expert Murasakibara Atsushi.

     Murasakibara Atsushi was infamous for two things, his sweet tooth and his terrifying personality when not appeased with sweets (or when troubles arise). He kept security tight at the Teiko-gumi residence because it was where Akashi and the other members resided when they weren’t out on the field. Although he was often a kind giant with a mouth full of Pocky, he packed a punch that could knock a person unconscience for hours. Although he wasn’t the most accurate with guns, he was able to use the ones that packed more of a blow without any trouble. He also accompanied Akashi as a security guard anytime he decided to go out. Since his lethargic nature made it a bit difficult for him to go on the field, he usually wasn’t part of the groups that dealt with Teiko-gumi’s field operations. The majority of their direct operations were carried out by Field Leaders Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Kagami Taiga.

     Aomine Daiki was the most experience and skilled hand to hand combatant. One of the wards under his charge was the Kabuki-chou district and he always ran up bills in the hostess bars of the area. Although he wasn’t the smartest of people and quite stubborn, he was incredibly loyal to the members of Teiko-gumi. Aomine’s weapons specialty was undoubtedly his fists, but he wasn’t too shabby with knives and simple guns either.

     Kise Ryouta was an affluent and charismatic ex-model who left the entertainment world to join his old friends in Teiko-gumi. He was an information acquirement specialist and had lost of girls working under him as information gatherers. His personality made him quite the convincing type and thanks to him, Teiko-gumi had gotten the better end of many deals. Not to mention how deadly he was with weapons ranging from senbon needles to rifles.

     Kagami Taiga was just as hothead as Aomine and was almost identical to him in terms of ability. Although he wasn’t as good as Aomine with knives because he was clumsier, he was able to use a wider range of guns with more accuracy than Aomine. He had come from America and got the Teiko-gumi information networks that span across the ocean. Of course while he provided access to these information networks he rarely dealt with directly gathering intel. That was left to the Teiko-gumi’s information analyst and technology experts Momoi Satsuki and Takao Kazunari.

     Momoi Satsuki was the toughest female any of the members of Teiko-gumi had ever come across. Now, she wasn’t a large built female capable of breaking someone’s neck or stabbing them in a manner that assured death, but could be downright she terrifying. Her skills could uncover ever step and action one had ever taken since the moment they were born. She was more than capable of exposing sensitive information to people to that could destroy a person with what she provided; which is the reason why she was kept in safety of the heavily protected Teiko-gumi complex along with their tech expert Takao.

     Takao Kazunari was amazing when it came to technology. He could rig radios and computers to do things others couldn’t. He was also in charge of the security cameras on the Teiko-gumi residence. Takao made hacking the computers of various people, groups, and companies seem like a walk in the park. He could tap and trace phones all while playing Solitaire on his computer. He also liked to pride himself in tweaking the gadgets the higher-up members had. Most of the leaders in Teiko-gumi had watches, phones, cars, computers, tablets, and more modified in one way or another by Takao. Although he usually stayed in the group complex he was a social butterfly and among the most cheerful members of the Teiko-gumi. He enjoyed spending his days with Momoi or gossiping and ranting to the group’s explosives expert Himuro Tatsuya.

     Himuro Tatsuya had met Kagami Taiga years ago on the streets of Los Angeles and the two had become fast friends. They became partners in crime surviving the rough streets of LA with only each other. When their mentor Alex picked them up and taught them new skills for survival, they happily joined her group. Kagami improved his fighting with Alex and she taught Himuro about weapons and explosives and learned he had a knack for creating different types of explosives. After a raid on Alex’s house that Kagami and Himuro had managed to escape, they’d lost each other on the uproar. It was a complete coincidence they’d met up and joined the Teiko-gumi around the same time. Himuro was now in a new family that he loved just as much as his old group. Himuro also enjoyed that there was a person in the Teiko-gumi who enjoyed watching the work of Himuro’s bombs as much as himself, Teiko-gumi’s Sabotage and Intel expert Mayuzumi Chihiro.

     Mayuzumi was good at not being noticed and had brought priceless information to the group. He was also in charge of planting Himuro’s bombs because of their delicate nature. He also specialized in destroying this without the use of bombs. He could ruin a car so it couldn’t run while making them seem untouched on the surface (which was useful when the enemies getaway cars were the only thing that they’d have to chase Teiko-gumi members), rig guns so they wouldn’t fire, booby-trap hideouts, and more. Since he had a low presence he was perfect for those types of jobs. He was able to sneak into places others couldn’t and bring back information that turned tides time and time again. Of course his lack of presence was nothing compared the most mysterious man in the group, Kuroko Tetsuya.

     Kuroko Tetsuya was part of a four man squad known as ‘The Emperor’s Sword’. Along with Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, and Nebuya Eikichi, Kuroko carried out secret missions that were directly ordered by Akashi. This ranged from infiltration operations to assassinations of enemies. Although everyone knew that Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya were under Akashi’s directed orders no one really knew what Kuroko did. Most people thought Kuroko didn’t actually do anything in the group. Everyone but Akashi and Midorima (besides the members of The Emperor’s Sword who were sworn to secrecy) thought of Kuroko as Teiko-gumi’s mascot and never imagined him doing anything dangerous or deadly. After all who could imagine a vanilla shake loving, book adoring, puppy owner as an expert killer? But among the members of the select four, Kuroko was the most skilled in assassination and infiltration. In reality the other three were assigned as supporting characters by Akashi for Kuroko, regardless of how talented they were. Reo was a hitman Akashi had become interested in around the time he started the Teiko-gumi and he’d introduced Akashi to Kotarou and Eikichi. Kotarou was a speed-crazed professional get-away driver who’d bypass almost any obstacle with ease. Eikichi was the muscle that could hold off just about any enemy. Akashi took the three under his wing and entrust Tetsuya to them.

     Each of these high-ranking members of Teiko-gumi had a variety of people working under them to ensure the group flourished. It was the job of each of these members to uphold the dignity of the Teiko-gumi name. Drama within the clan was to be kept to a minimum because unity amongst the group was a priority. Of course with all the relationships in Teiko-gumi, it was really hard to keep a drama free environment. Especially since before formally founding the Teiko-gumi Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko were a feared group known as the Generation of Miracles. A group of five (people still thought the Phantom Sixth Man was a rumor) who never lost a single fight in high school. Although Momoi had provided them information, they had always hidden the relationships between her and them in order to protect Momoi. Of course school gangs couldn’t hold a candle to the real kind and now as adults the six had gone pro and added to their merry band of men. And thus, things only became more complicated.

     When Aomine made his Kise cry because he may have cheated on him it was hell on earth for Aomine and anyone in Kise’s way. When Takao hacked Midorima’s laptop to change the wall paper to a picture of them kissing courtesy of the security cameras, sniper bullets left hold in the walls of the group complex. When Himuro was late in delivering snacks to Atsushi, clan members would refuse to walk near the giant for fear they’d be killed by the purple-haired man. Any time Kagami came back injured, Momoi’s tear ducts threatened to flood the housing. Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya were notorious for their creepily perverted stalking lower down member of Teiko-gumi habits (it was mostly Mibuchi, the other two just followed along and did nothing to stop him). And of course the relationship that when in conflict threatened to tear the Teiko-gumi apart, Akashi and Kuroko. Poor Mayuzumi was stuck watching the fate of the Teiko-gumi precariously balance on the scale that was relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a run down of who they stories will focus on and what their job in the Teiko-gumi is. I hope you enjoy these stories! I'll try and update them often but there isn't a set schedule for them.


End file.
